bigbrotherukfandomcom-20200213-history
Jade Goody
Jade Cerisa Lorraine Goody is a housemate from Big Brother 3, Celebrity Big Brother 5 and Bigg Boss 2. Profile Jade claims her specialist subject on Mastermind would be shoes and bags. The rum-loving girl adores shopping but gossip and being healthy also make her happy. The one-magazine-per-housemate rule is bound to sadden Jade given that's she's a magazine addict and she will have to steer clear of ketchup because it makes her sick! Jade was a dental nurse from Bermondsey. She described herself as being "bubbly" and "outspoken," and stated this is why she was perfect for the House. Film: Rush Hour Food: Kebab Pop band: Police Big Brother 3 .]] On Day 39, it was revealed that Jade had been nominated for eviction alongside Adele, Jonny, and Kate. She ultimately survived the eviction, with Adele being evicted that week. She was not nominated again in the series, and advanced to the finale of the series. On Day 64, Jade was evicted from the House in fourth place. She received 20% of the public vote to win the series. Nominations History Celebrity Big Brother 5 On Day 3, Jade entered the House and immediately faced the public vote to save along with all other "Masters" in the task. On Day 8, Jade survived the public vote and her mother, Jackiey, was evicted from the House. On Day 15, after receiving five nominations from her fellow housemates, Jade faced the public vote alongside Shilpa. Two days later, on Day 17, Jade was evicted from the House after receiving 82% of the vote to evict. Nominations History Post-Big Brother After leaving the House, Goody fronted her own reality TV shows and appeared regularly in celebrity, trivia, and gossip-oriented women's magazines such as ''Heat and OK!. She signed up for the 2006 London Marathon. She did not finish the course, collapsing after 34 km (21 mi) of the 42.195 kilometres (26.219 mi), and was taken to the Royal London Hospital to recover overnight. Before the race, Goody described her preparations to TV chef, Gordon Ramsay. "I've been eating curry, Chinese and drinking." Afterwards, she explained: "I don't really understand miles. I didn't actually know how far it was going to be. ... I didn't want to let everyone down." Goody raised over £550 for her chosen charity, the NSPCC. On 16 February 2004, Goody entered the Back to Reality house on Channel 5. The series was similar to Big Brother, featuring contestants from various reality shows such as that one and I'm a Celebrity...Get Me Out of Here!. She was evicted on Day 20. In 2005, Goody created and launched her own fragrance called 'Shh...' with distributor Jigsaw ESL, who gave exclusive rights to Superdrug for the official launch. It became Superdrug's third best-selling fragrance behind Kylie Minogue's and Victoria Beckham's. On 2 May 2006, she published "Jade: My Autobiography". Goody stated in April 2008 that she would be releasing her second perfume range, "Controversial". In mid-2008, Goody appeared in the Indian version of Big Brother, Bigg Boss. She was rumoured to have been offered £100,000 to take part. Goody entered the House on 17 August and in the opening VT of herself she claimed the incident with Shetty was "in the past" and that she was "not proud of it". Two days into the show, Goody was told she had cervical cancer and she subsequently withdrew, immediately flying home to England. Scenes of Goody being told of her diagnosis and her emotional reaction were not broadcast in India. In October 2008, she opened her second beauty salon named "Homme Fatel", catering exclusively for men and also released a new autobiography, "Jade: Catch A Falling Star". It is published by John Blake Publishing and covers her time in Celebrity Big Brother 5. In Christmas 2008, she played the role of the Wicked Queen in a pantomime version of Snow White at the Theatre Royal, Lincoln, and was praised for her strength and determination in doing so. Goody had to withdraw from the production in January for health reasons. A reality television documentary, Living With Jade Goody was shown in September as a one-off special, as part of the'' Living With...'' series on Living TV. A one-off film, Jade's Cancer Battle, was aired on 11 December. There were plans for further shows if Goody had felt able to take part. Battle with Cancer and Death Upon returning to the UK from India, Jade (who had suffered cancer scares before and had been informed that she had 'abnormal cells' which increased her chance of developing the disease) immediately underwent tests. Despite hopes that the cancer was at an early stage and treatable, they found that it was instead advanced (Jade's chance of survival was initially 65% and was later lowered to 40%) and she underwent operations which included a hysterectomy and began chemotherapy and radiotherapy. In February 2009, Jade's publicist Max Clifford confirmed that the cancer had spread to her liver, bowel and groin. An emergency operation followed to remove a tumour on her bowel, however Jade was informed afterwards that she was now terminally ill and had a few months to live at most. Jade immediately wrote a will, started to get her affairs in order and made plans for her and her sons to be christened, which occured on March 7th which turned out to be her last public appearance. Jade soon deteriorated, and died in her sleep on March 22nd 2009 at the age of 27. She was buried on 4th April 2009, and her funeral was attended by Davina McCall among others. Her two children did not attend the funeral, their father having taken them to Australia by that time. Impact After Jade's initial diagnosis, medical authorites reported a steep rise in the number of women requesting screening for cervical cancer (many of whom were late for their regular check-ups). As a result of the publicity surrounding Jade's diagnosis, illness and death, the Government agreed to review the NHS Policy of not screening women until the age of 25 however it was later decided the minimum age bracket should be left intact. Gallery Jade4.jpg|Jade enters the Big Brother 3 House Jade3.jpg|Jade drinks alcohol in Big Brother 3 Jade2.jpg|Jade is evicted from the Big Brother 3 House Jade5.jpg|Jade in Big Brother Panto JadeCBB5.jpg|Jade enters the Celebrity Big Brother 5 House Jade6.jpg|Jade, Jackiey and Jack's Celebrity Big Brother 5 full length publicity photo JadeCBB52.jpg|Jade in the Celebrity Big Brother 5 Diary Room JadeCBB53.jpg|Jade in the Celebrity Big Brother 5 bedroom JadeCBB5(4).jpg|Jade is interviewed by Davina after her eviction from the Celebrity Big Brother 5 House Trivia *Jade was the youngest housemate in Big Brother 3. *Jade and Lynne Moncrieff are the first two ever housemates to be nominated for eviction as a result of a public vote. *Jade is the first ever housemate to be banned from nominating by Big Brother. *During Week 6 of Big Brother 3, Jade was nominated by every single one of her fellow housemates. **Jade is the first ever housemate to have had this happen to them. *Jade received more nominations against her then any other female housemate in Big Brother 3. *In Big Brother 3, Jade and Kate Lawler were the first two female housemates to survive a public vote. *As all previous series before Big Brother 3 had only three housemates reach the Final, Jade is the first ever housemate to reach the Final of a Big Brother series and place 4th. *As Jade was the first housemate to enter Big Brother Panto, she is the first ever housemate to enter the House twice. *In Big Brother Panto, Jade was chosen to play the role of "Cinderella" as a result of a public vote. **She received 83% of the vote over Anouska Golebiewski. **Jade was the only housemate to have their role chosen by a public vote. *Jade was the only female housemate from Big Brother 3 ever to be a housemate in a future series. *Jade is the first, and thus far only, ever housemate to take part in a "regular" series of Big Brother and then go onto to take part in a series of Celebrity Big Brother. *Jade is the first ever housemate to enter the House with members of her family. **She is the only ever housemate to enter the House with her mother. *In Celebrity Big Brother 5, Jade nominated Shilpa Shetty and Dirk Benedict every week she was able to. *In Celebrity Big Brother 5, the week Jade was nominated, she was nominated by each member of the eventual Final 4 housemates. *Jade was part of the largest controversy in the history of Celebrity Big Brother, "The Race Row". **Due to the controversy, Jade was evicted without a live crowd outside of the House. *Jade is the first Big Brother housemate to pass away. *Thus far, Jade is the only ever housemate to have en entire pre-''Big Brother'' series special based entirely on herself. **The special aired in 2009, before Big Brother 10, and was entitled Jade: As Seen on TV. *Jade was the only housemate to have a 15-minute segment of the Ultimate Big Brother Final dedicated to them. **After the segment aired, Davina McCall stated that Jade would have been asked to have taken part on Ultimate Big Brother had she not passed away. Category:Deceased Category:Big Brother 3 Housemate Category:Big Brother Panto Housemate Category:Bigg Boss contestants